


Aint no place like home (wherever you are baby thats where I wanna be)

by Rykeral



Series: The Anchor-Verse [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/pseuds/Rykeral
Summary: Diana's been on Themyscira for a few months now and Lena is missing her deeply. It takes an unexpected visit to finally show her where she belongs, with Diana.Set shortly into Baby Steps
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Diana Prince
Series: The Anchor-Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516241
Comments: 63
Kudos: 108





	Aint no place like home (wherever you are baby thats where I wanna be)

**Author's Note:**

> I am surprised and humbled by the positive responses this ship has. I am a diehard SC shipper like most of you, so to see so many of you fall in love with this ship that I fell in love with as I wrote it is really, really awesome! I hadnt intended on falling in love with them, but I fell hard. I can't promise how the series ends, but I can promise that Diana and Lena will be Endgame. Whether it is alone, or with Kara, they havent decided yet, but I promise WC will live happily ever after- even though I may have to add, at some point, major character death tag..... lol. 
> 
> Also, Title inspired by Backstreet Boys' 'No Place' give it a listen while reading.

It was early morning, not quite dawn, when the crew of _Game On II_ heard a strange sound. They were three miles off the coast of Luneburg and hoping for a spot of luck with some big game fish. There was no one around, only the sound of the waves lapping at the hull and their own quiet murmurs. There were three of them, Jack, who was currently nursing a hangover in the cabin inside the ship, and Dean and Mike were working their way through mugs of coffee on the deck with their eye on their fishing rods.

“Hail!”

Came the voice again, as well as a weird and rhythmic woosh sound. Dean and Mike shared a look and lurched to their feet, peering out into the inky waters. Only the light from the veiled moon and their own ship lit the area around them, there was no one out there.

Shivers erupted down their spines. Sirens weren’t real, but unless the both of them were hearing things….

“Hail, Tribe of Man! Above you!”

In complete bemusement the two men glanced skyward and promptly spat out their coffee.

Flying in the air above them, with torches in hand, was…was… flying horses?!

“The fuck!” Spat Mike, and hastily wiped at his chin. The coffee was hot! Dean choked on his own mouthful and thumped at his chest.

The shouts of the two men roused the other, who came stumbling from the cabin, clutching his head, and groaning.

“You’re… you’re….” Dean spluttered, gazing up at the horsewomen above him. There looked to be at least a dozen of them, torches held in each hand, connected to the stirrups on the Pegasus. Pegasi? Dean wasn’t entirely sure on what the plural for a _fictional_ animal was.

“Greetings to you, Tribe of Man. What continent is this?”

“America,” Jack grumbled, rubbing his eyes, and staring up at the winged horses as though he needed another drink. Dean went scrambling for his cell phone, patting his pockets trying to find it.

“We seek Lena Luthor. Where might we find her?” The leader was the only one who spoke, her features weren’t visible in the flicking light from her torch, but her voice was strong and clear.

Now, Mike wasn’t one to keep up to date with the goings on of the obscenely rich, but there was only one Luthor family of note, and it was almost impossible to miss them.

Normally they reigned in Metropolis, but the heiress changed coasts, and now lived in National City, home of Supergirl. He wasn’t sure if she was always to be found there, but it would be a good place to start.

“National City,” he said, still not sure if he hadn’t actually fallen asleep in his chair, because this was wild!

“And what direction is that?”

“It’s on the opposite coast, you’ll have to ride-fly,” he corrected as he properly registered their mounts, “Across the continent.” He lifted an arm and pointed in the vague location of the shore, which couldn’t be seen through the darkness. The warrior woman followed his gaze and returned it to him.

“Thank you,” she inclined her head and moved her arm, and the horses lifted into the air and soon the light that the torches cast was a rising amber dot.

“Please tell me you got that on camera,” Mike asked when the silence was returned to them. Jack was leaning over the side of the ship looking a little green, and Dean was nodding his head with wide eyes.

“Who the fuck were they? And flying horses?!”

“They are called Pegasus, or, at least one is a Pegasus…. I don’t know.”

“I know what a fucking flying horse is called, Jesus!”

Mike gave it some thought as Dean mumbled about posting his video online, even if it was a little dark to properly see the flying women and horses.

Pegasus was a Greek myth, and while he wasn’t all that familiar with much more than that, he could probably assume that the riders were Greek. He didn’t see much of their armour and arms, but the light was enough that he saw arm and leg guards, and helmets. It almost reminded him of…. Of Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman was one of the more reclusive heroes, certainly the most secretive of the Big Three; Superman came from Krypton, he was an alien. Batman lived in Gotham and liked to beat criminals up, and Wonder Woman… well, she didn’t speak much on her past and most people didn’t know much about where she was from.

“Hey, Google Wonder Woman,” he asked, and Dean grunted and then tapped a bit.

“Wiki okay?”

Mike nodded and lurched up from his chair. “What does it say?”

“… superhuman woman from an island in the Mediterranean… flight, super strength, speed, agility, accelerated healing, invulnerable.”

Mike tuned out the list of Wonder Woman’s history and abilities, all he had needed to know was where she was from. An island in the Mediterranean. It was unlikely she was the only one on that island, so maybe these warriors were her people?

What a thought! If that was the case, then they were the first people to speak to Wonder Woman’s people in hundreds and hundreds of years! What a story to tell! Maybe they could sell it?

But what in the world, Mike wondered as the dawn rose, did they want with Lena Luthor?

~*~

“It was at one of mothers stupid parties,” the woman speaking was young, with long dark hair which she flicked from her face. “And I really didn’t want to be there, but Jack came to keep me company.”

Gold flashed at her wrist as she waved her hand around, “and so we wasted time by coming up with stories for each of the guests and when that got boring, we started to rate them.”

The woman opposite her was a blonde woman, understated in her beauty, not as obvious as the brunette woman, but still drawing the eye. She had blue eyes and glasses, and was giving the other woman her full attention, eyes earnest and soft, a small smile at her lips.

“And, and” the woman gave a little chuckle. “Jack looked around and then pointed out this woman in a lovely navy dress. She had her back to us, and he said, ‘She’s an eight, maybe a nine depending on her face. I’d tap that.’”

Both women were smiling now, giggling together quietly in the café next to the park. A tall and broad figure in a black trenchcoat was seated nearby, an alien by her appearance, and most of the other café goers were giving the trio a wide birth, even if they were interested.

“No,” said the blonde, leaning forward in her chair and a smile breaking out. “He didn’t?! Lena?!”

“And then my mother turned around,” Lena said trying to fight back her laughter. “I’ve never seen someone’s expression go from white to red so fast! I wish I had a camera!”

Both women fell back into giggles, their laughter drawing the eye to their obvious friendship.

“He couldn’t look my mother in the eye for weeks!”

Another round of laughter and Lena reached for her drink, an apple and cranberry juice. “But tell me, how have you been, Kara?”

A slightly awkward air hovered between them both, lots of words left unsaid, and words that were perhaps best if they had been unsaid, but they were beyond that now, or trying to be.

Kara gave a little shrug and toyed with the straw for her drink. It was an iced chocolate and cream concoction, probably enough calories to fuel a football team, and then some.

The two of them had met for brunch, a rare occurrence for the CEO of LCorp, as she’d been especially busy on some projects and hadn’t been seen out much, though there had been some pictures that cropped up of her on Bruce Wayne’s luxury yacht the ‘Martha’ which neither party had addressed.

“Work’s been fine. It has been good to have Cat Grant back! She slipped back into boss mode pretty easily, and she was ecstatic I got the Pulitzer. She likes Nia too, she’s appointed me as her mentor, with Snapper overseeing.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t ask about work,” she said gently, voice lowered, and Kara fidgeted.

“I’ve been okay, really,” she said, and she sounded sure enough about it that Lena nodded and leant back.

“It has been good, seeing so much of you these past few weeks.” The blonde adjusted her glasses and smiled before returning to fiddling with her napkin.

“Yes, well, as I said, I’ve had the time.” It was a little harsh and both parties winced.

Back before the ‘S’ecret and their parting, Lena had always, always made time for Kara, even if she was in the height of work. Though once Kara’s betrayal had become known, she’d been completely shut off and it had been hard for her.

Especially once she realised that the spots in Lena’s very busy calendar were now reserved for other people, and even if they didn’t have appointments, they were welcome into her office, and they were able to drag her out for lunch or dinner. At least now there wasn’t pictures of that beautiful brunette with Lena, those had been silent.

“Yeah, I, um, sorry to hear about your breakup,” Kara hedged, glancing at Lena through her lashes.

Lena frowned slightly, confusion evident on her brow. “We didn’t break up. Diana’s just…visiting family,” she said slowly and gave a little nod.

“Oh,” Kara deflated slightly. “For three months?”

Lena’s expression sharpened. “She isn’t able to get home very often, and this holiday is well deserved.” The ice to her tone indicated the subject was off limits, and there was an awkward silence for a moment before Lena broke it.

“Has Alex proposed yet? Or not yet?”

Kara ran a hand though her hair. “I think she’s thinking about it.”

“Really? I hadn’t realised they were so serious. How is she fitting in?”

Kara nodded, a happy smile on her face as she speared a chip on her fork.

“She’s good for Alex, getting her out more and less obsessed with the job. Alex is hopelessly smitten. Its cute,” she crinkled her nose.

“And how does the rest of the gang like her?”

Kara gave a little nod. “She had to talk to Brainy about his ‘boxes,’” she said and then pointed at Lena with her fork. “I’m sure she’ll have something to say to you about them too!”

Lena’s eyes twitched. “I’m not in the market for a therapist, and if I was, I certainly wouldn’t be going for my ex’s sister, who is now dating yours. Bit too…. morally problematic.”

Kara frowned a bit, appeared to think it through and then gave a little nod. “Probably.”

“So, what do you think of this new vigilante, Valkyrie?”

Lena paused with her mouthful of chicken part-way to her mouth and lifted a brow.

“The tech, I mean. The,” Kara hesitated and leant forward to whisper, “DEO,” and then returned to normal volume, “has been trying to track her.”

Lena gave it a moments thought. “Valkyrie appeared when Supergirl was in danger, and as far as I can tell, only shows up when there is trouble. She helps and then leaves. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The authorities want to know who she is, what kind of threat she might possess.” Kara gave a little shrug and took another chip to her mouth.

“A bit hypocritical, don’t you think?” Lena asked dryly, considering the DEO knew the identity of every masked vigilante in National City, and indeed, helped them with their pursuit of ‘justice.’ At least Valkyrie didn’t use her fists.

Kara blinked at her for a moment and tilted her head.

“Well,” Lena leant forward to explain. She had wanted to get this off her chest for a while. The law and ‘justice’ only ever seemed to apply when it was Lena, when it was anyone else in the group it was seen as the right and ‘just’ thing to do, even if it might be legally dubious. Only Lena was held to such a high standard.

“Let’s start with Guardian. A ‘FBI’ agent procured the resources and materials for his suit illegally; he neither had the technology to build the suit, let alone the materials that went into it. The entire suit is made from stolen resources. Two, that same agent used FBI resources to track down crime and then guide Guardian to the location before the authorities could get there, where Guardian used his fists to dispense his own version of ‘justice.’ He also interfered with an official FBI operation, due to internal access which was only granted by the agent going rogue, and nearly lost his life. Three, when the warrant for Guardian’s arrest went out, the FBI agents in the know neither came forward nor halted their activities, instead they elected to continue, resulting in another brawl where Guardian took justice into his own hands.”

Now, Lena was thankful that James had avoided jail, in no small part thanks to her own intervention, and she was glad that he had saved her, and that he wanted to help people, but she couldn’t ignore the facts. He and Winn used stolen technology and resources, hacked a covet government agency and then used it to go around and play hero, trying to one-up Supergirl, who while not an official employee, at least worked with them. Supergirl had also been deputised by the Mayor of National City, allowing her actions to have more legal weight. Guardian only got away with half-hearted pursual by the police because they liked the fact that someone could go around and beat-up criminals for them. Who didn’t like a little poetic justice?

Kara slunk back a little in her seat, wincing as the facts were laid out before her.

“Dreamer is also involving herself in crime, using powers the rest of the population couldn’t hope to obtain, also using violence. I don’t know about you, Kara,” Lena said squarely, “But I’d much rather be taken into custody by an employee of the state who has training and accountability for their actions, not someone who chooses to go around and beat people up because they can.” That wasn’t to say the police force at its core had some very dubious practices and had a lot of issues that needed to be worked on socially, morally, and legally, but at least if you had money behind you, you’d be able to get back at them if they mistreated you.

Kara shook her head, just as Lena had suspected she would. She had a blind spot when it came to her friends and their idea of ‘justice’ for if she were to look down upon them for it, then what would that mean her own actions were? Supergirl was superior, yes, but at the end of the day she did the exact same thing. She fought criminals and either left them for the police or dropped them off at the police station, with the occasional rescue and rampaging alien thrown in. If Kara didn’t like what Dreamer and Guardian did and had done, that would mean she would have to consider her own actions as the same. But Lena knew that would never happen. Kara was self-righteous at times, more so when she wore her ‘S’.

“They’re helping people,” she protested, as Lena had known she would. “Those people were committing crimes!”

“What is the difference between what they do and what Reign did?” And Kara was stunned to silence as Lena brought out her big guns. She smiled a little at Kara.

“Reign killed the people she came across committing, what constituted as crimes in her eyes. Guardian and Dreamer beat people up when they catch them committing crimes. By that logic, the authorities should be seeking them more aggressively.” She tilted her head a little as Kara gaped at her.

“Or is it the fact that the ‘FBI’, and certain members of it, don’t know the identity of Valkyrie, and can’t control her, that is causing such a pursuit?”

Kara was quiet for a long while as Lena dug back into her Caesar Salad. “Valkyrie hasn’t broken any laws, and as LCorp isn’t seeking damages from our damaged warehouse, the authorities have nothing to peruse her with… other than wanting to know who she is so that they can control her or get a hold of her suit.”

Lena popped a crouton into her mouth and stared Kara down. While it may seem like she was coming across a little aggressively, she was tired of playing nice with her friends for the sake of keeping the peace. So many times she had bit her tongue, so as not to overthrow the apple cart, or to keep the peace, because clearly a ‘Luthor’s’ opinion was always wrong. No longer. She would tell them the truth, and they would thank her for it, or they could remove themselves from her friend group. She didn’t need to hold back, not when her opinion was perhaps the least biased, on this subject at least, of all of them.

She could easily recall a handful of times where her opinion hadn’t mattered because it wasn’t their opinion, where her technology hadn’t mattered because it wasn’t built with their permission. Lena didn’t exist for their approval, and she’d speak her mind if asked. That didn’t mean she would be cruel, cruelty wasn’t in her nature, but she’d not hold back for the sake of keeping herself as a ‘good Luthor’ in their eyes. She was fairly sure of her own morality, and while it might tend to lean towards the grey shade, she did what she believed was right. She didn’t need to pretend that all of her former friends -or maybe they were her friends again? She wasn’t sure- were the morally self-righteous heroes they considered themselves to be, she was tired of never being able to do anything right in their eyes. She wouldn’t be doing it for them anymore, she’d do it because it was the right thing, and she would absolutely fight back if they commented on it.

Lena Luthor was determined to save the world and be a force for good, and if her actions didn’t fit within the Super friend’s idea of ‘good’, then that was their problem.

“Which one do you think it is, Kara?”

Kara swallowed, looking highly uncomfortable, and she really wasn’t designed for interrogation, or at least not the one interrogated.

“Is Valkyrie being perused because the ‘FBI’ wants her technology, because they don’t want a civilian going out in highly advanced suit and helping people, or because they don’t know her name?”

Lena tilted her head, certain she’d made her point and willingly changed the subject. “The suit is cool though. I’d love to get my hands on that kind of tech.”

Kara nodded eagerly in agreement, thankful for the conversation change.

They didn’t touch much on the friend group, glossing over what each of them were doing, though Kara made sure to mention that they had missed her. Brainy in particular. After Kara, of course.

It seemed like they hadn’t been out for long when Charli leant across the table to speak to her.

“Miss Luthor. You have an appointment.”

Lena nodded to the alien and checked her watch, grimacing. She really was going to be late if she didn’t leave soon.

Lena glanced back to Kara who was already gathering her belongings. “Is it okay if I walk you back to LCorp?”

Lena hesitated and then gave a little nod. She’d been spending more time with Kara now that Diana was away, and she was painfully aware that she was trying to replace the brunette with the blonde. Not in her affections, of course, for she loved them both differently, but in that she was trying to elevate her loneliness. Diana was completely out of contact, though Lena was working on that as a side project, so she was feeling… lonely.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t in contact with Vulko and Arthur, Atlanna, and Thomas, she was, she just missed the ease of being with someone who knew who she was and didn’t have to ask about things. As much as she had come to care for her Atlantean family, they were still partial strangers. Diana and Kara weren’t. She knew them. Knew them both well, and they knew her. There was no awkwardness, unless it was about their break-up, and the fall out, other than that though, being with Kara was as easy as breathing. It was really hard to forget her hurt when Kara made her laugh, but that was probably a good thing. She didn’t want to dwell on it.

Still, she felt lonely about a month into Diana’s absence and had made an effort to spend more time with Kara. She had yet to spend any decent amount of time with the ‘Super friends’ and she wouldn’t be going to a Game Night alone, not yet at least, but she had spoken with them all a little. She was still hurt, but it was getting better. Kara had leapt at the chance to spend more time with her, even asking J’onn to take over her duties for a few hours so that she could spend uninterrupted time with Lena, but then Lena had felt guilty.

In a way she had felt like she was replacing her lover with her best friend, not in terms of intimacy, but in terms of company. And so, she had begged off their prescheduled lunch dates claiming work. Until she’d felt guilty over that, Atlanna had been helpful to talk to, and then reached out again. It was all confusing.

“Awesome!” Kara was always so happy to please, just agreeing to spend time with her was enough to make her beam, it had been one of the things Lena had first noticed about the blonde. And she’d be lying if she hadn’t said she’d taken advantage of the fact. Making Kara smile had been easy, and Lena had coveted each one, and wanted to be responsible for them. And that, well that had been easy. All she had to do was make time for Kara, send her food, watch movies with her, agree to spend more time with her. It had been so easy. Until that ease had turned to pain.

They left the café soon after, Charli trailing them. Lena hadn’t had to bring up Kara with Charli at all, apparently the Saturnian had figured it out herself. Lena guessed there were only so many blondes of the same stature as Supergirl who had the ability to resist mindreading, and only one really spent time with Lena. Charli knew who Kara was and accepted that she didn’t have to worry for Lena’s safety so much when the Kryptonian was around.

“What are your plans for this afternoon?” Lena asked as Kara stepped in beside her. Usually they would link arms but this time they kept their distance, still not at that stage yet. People flowed around them, well, they flowed around Charli, and it was quick walking towards LCorp.

“I have an article I have to research,” Kara said and gave Lena the side-eye. “Apparently a local businesswoman is hiring aliens and Cat wants to know about it.”

Lena smiled to herself, not acknowledging the unasked question. “Make an appointment, Miss Danvers.”

Kara beamed and pushed her glasses up her nose, only to pause as they waited at a pedestrian crossing. Her head tilted to the side and Lena glanced at her.

“Kara?”

Kara was frowning, head titled as though she could hear something far, far away and wasn’t liking it.

The pedestrian light changed and they walked across, a rock in the river as the ocean of people moved past them. Charli was good at that, and Lena loved that people didn’t dare curse her while she had an eight-foot alien behind her, so most people were very polite. She’d make sure to take Charli with her when she went back to Metropolis, the locals there might be a bit more wary when they saw Charli had her back.

“There’s… something… I don’t…I don’t know…”

Lena was starting to get wary and felt herself glancing around, searching for a threat.

They were walking quickly back towards LCorp when Charli got her attention.

“Miss Luthor,” the alien said and was holding her phone in her giant hand. “Your alerts have skyrocketed. There are some people looking for you.”

Lena felt her spine tighten, and next to her Kara stiffened, presence swelling in warning to any potential threat.

Ahead of them she could see the familiar tower and quickened her step, if she got there then she could figure out the latest potential threat on her life.

They were passing by the small grass park that Lena usually held her press conferences when Kara froze and glanced skyward.

Lena followed her gaze. A dozen or so blurs were rapidly descending, forming shapes that… absolutely weren’t supposed to be in the air.

“Horses?” Charli enquired and stepped up closer to Lena, ready to drag her away to safety.

“I… I have to go,” Kara said and she touched Lena’s arm before jogging off down the street.

“Are you ready?” Lena asked of Charli, who grunted and pressed a button on her wrist, materialising a giant gun in her hands. Lena had specifically built her a nano-gun, wanting her bodyguard to always be armed, but not wanting to play too much into the dangerous alien stereotype. This had been her compromise.

“If this goes south, protect everyone else first,” Lena murmured and started to walk towards the horsemen. As they got closer she could make out distinct features of the horses and the riders. People beneath them fled for the trees, making room the landing winged horses.

“Pegasi?” Lena whispered in marvel as she crossed the road, and traffic had halted while people gazed in awe at the riders.

“I think they’re friends,” she told Charli, who now carried a gun nearly her height in her arms.

The Pegasus was Greek in origin, and she was starting to recognise some of the armour.

“I’ll keep my gun all the same,” Charli grunted and Lena gave her a little nod as the riders settled down, standing at a fair distance apart so that the great wings of their mounts could fold. From beneath the trees and on the road people were watching in curiosity, cameras out and pointed. Lena wondered when Supergirl would appear.

Now that she was closer Lena was able to get a better look.

There were twelve riders and thirteen horses, or Pegasi. Each of them was pure white, whiter than Lena had thought a horse could get, even with coat enhancers, and they stood tall, seventeen, eighteen hands high, with a wingspan that surely couldn’t keep them in the air, but, Lena summarised, magic existed. Pegasus was born of magic, or of a magical creature, so the logistics of its weight to wingspan ratio were probably all over the place.

In the juncture between the wings the riders sat, just behind the horses shoulder, which was muscular, but not deformed in the way that it should be to power such strong wings. Each of them wore leg armour, golden, and a head piece as well as flank armour behind the saddle. Their bridles were black with gold buckles, and the straps down their chest were the same, with Greek runes written on them.

Lena couldn’t help her smile as she got closer. She would bet her very large bank accounts that these women, and yes, all the riders were women, were of Themyscira.

Each of the soldiers dismounted, their purple capes swishing out behind them.

“Hail!” Said one of the women, tilting her hood back to reveal dark hair, a slender nose, thin lips and sharp cheekbones. She was clearly addressing the crowd, for her voice carried to the civilians hovering nearby.

“We seek Lena Luthor.”

Lena lifted her chin and emerged from the tree line. “You found her.”

She strode towards the Amazon’s, eyes glancing over them, noting they looked tired and that their Pegasi had heaving flanks and lowered heads.

The were wearing similar armour to when she had gone to Themyscira with Diana all those months ago. Tiara’s with various degrees of patterns and detail, with similar full torso armour, covering more than Diana’s did, right up to their necks and down their shoulders. There were upper arm guards, lower arm guards, armour over their boots, and more fabric that came down from their hips to the ground. They showed less skin than Diana did, especially at the chest and thigh, but their musculature was obvious even under their armour. They all carried weapons; some had bows slung to their saddles with quivers over their shoulder, while others had swords at their sides, and a few carried spears.

There were saddlebags on the mounts, but it looked like they had travelled hard and fast, as light as possible. Lena wondered if she could send them to her beach house. She didn’t have much land there, but it would surely be enough food for the Pegasi for a day or so.

Lena came closer, still unable to hide her awe at the Pegasi, but tried to rein in her joyed expression, there were cameras present.

“You are Lena Luthor?”

Yes,” Lena inclined her head and halted before the Amazon.

She bowed her head, clasping her hand to her heart with a thump. “I am Aella, Captain of her Majesties Queen Guard. With your permission, I’d like to escort your Highness to Themyscira.”

Lena froze.

“What?” She asked weakly, hoping, praying that no one was able to hear this conversation.

She had her doubts when Supergirl suddenly fell from the sky by the tree line, stumbling in the most undignified landing Lena had ever seen.

She grimaced when Kara let out a little squawk that she could hear from where she was standing. “Princess Diana has missed you but didn’t want to trouble you,” the Captain continued, paying Supergirl no mind. “We would escort you home to alleviate her melancholy.”

Lena felt her heart clench. Diana missed her? Her heart thrummed at the thought and she felt warm and golden.

“I,” she wasn’t sure what her response was, whether she was going to agree instantly, to drop everything and fly back with the Amazon’s to Themyscira, or if she was going to decline because of work, and her own insecurities. She didn’t get a chance to decide because there was an interruption from above.

“Asteraki, you get more beautiful every time I see you.”

“Wonder Woman?!”

Whispers ran through the park like wind on trees, and Kara looked like she was still trying to get her body to move. Damn that super hearing, she was going to hear everything. Lena bit back a wince, there wasn’t much she could do about it now.

Diana floated down from the sky, hair dancing gently on the wind and back in her full uniform, with a cloak of her own, blood red in colour. She looked completely at ease, happy, and Lena hoped that it was because she’d been home. She landed lightly and hands went to hearts among the Amazon’s in respect for their Princess.

“You were in my dreams last night, as you have been for many nights since you left.” Diana said as she strode towards Lena, virtually ignoring everyone else, though Lena knew her gaze had travelled across all present and assessed them. She spotted Supergirl and gave a sharp nod but then her eyes passed back to Lena.

“We lay beneath the stars and made love until sunrise.”

There was a yelp over by the trees and Lena flushed. She was still getting used to the unapologetic and earnest way that Diana spoke to and of her. It was refreshing but also humbling, to have someone care for you so much and be unafraid to show it.

“It was so vivid, so real. I reached for you when I woke, and you can’t imagine my disappointment to find you weren’t there.”

Wonder Woman came to a halt in front of her, staring down at her and tilted her head in an earnest plea.

“Please come home with me. I miss you.” She was close enough to touch, and Lena could almost feel her warmth in the air between them, her own body rousing and trying to get closer to Diana. With such a plea, how could Lena refuse?

She tilted her head and gave a little nod, smiling in response to the sheer joy that crossed Diana’s face. She was sure that everyone present felt its power and couldn’t help but feel joy with her.

The lines of Diana’s powerful shoulders dropped in relief, and her smile turned more genuine and fonder as she stepped closer and lowered her head and voice to a whisper, meant for Lena alone.

“I would kiss you,” she said, and Lena let out a little whimper. There came a sharp gasp, highlighted by the leaves on the ground that suddenly sped towards the treeline, and there was coughing.

Lena hesitated. As much as she wanted a kiss, and she did, she really, really did, if they kissed, then eventually the world would know. What they learnt from it, Lena wouldn’t be sure unless she made a statement, but they would know that Wonder Woman kissed Lena Luthor after a group of Amazon warriors came to find her. Diana would probably be outed as Wonder Woman, because even though no tabloid had fully confirmed their relationship, they were aware that Diana and Lena were gal-pals. This would either make Lena a cheater, or expose Diana and Wonder Woman as the same.

There was also the consideration that anyone who had Diana as an enemy would target Lena. Lena was far more resilient than most, and that was before you took into account her Atlantean heritage, plus she was already under threat. What was a few more?

“Is that a good idea?” She tilted her head willingly, Diana’s breath ghosting across her lips and causing her skin to tingle. Her blood was singing.

“I don’t care. I love you,” Diana breathed, and she was so close now, sunlight haloing her, though at least the Amazon’s had surrounded them in a loose circle to keep people away from them. There were still eyes and cameras on them though, if they did this there was no going back.

Diana was still waiting for her decision, and Lena glanced between her eyes, finding only a burning love, and she thought, why the hell not? What was holding her back? Fear? People tried to kill her regularly, what was a few more potential threats? People already lied about her in the news or social media, what was a few more harsh comments? She didn’t read them anyway. Why should she shy away from something, _someone_ , that made her so happy when there was nothing to lose? You can’t live in fear, was what she had told Kara all those years ago. And she would rather live happy and free, than die sad and lonely, existing for others. She was Lena Luthor, Princess of Atlantis, and lover to the most amazing woman in the world, she owned her life, no one else. She owned her own happiness, no one else.

“I love you,” she replied and reached up to cup Diana by the nape and pull her in the milometers further.

Diana’s breathless laugh was lost to her lips and Lena let out a relieved sigh the moment their mouths met.

Diana’s arms went around her, pulling her close and leaving no doubt as to the nature of their relationship.

“God, I missed you,” Lena murmured when she finally pulled away, taking some pains to keep their PDA to a minimum. Her PR team already had enough to deal with, and causing a scene in the middle of the park was probably not a good idea, regardless of who her mouth was connected to. Though having it be one of the Big Three would probably do wonders for her stock. At least now she could address the rumours of her fucking her way through the Justice League- she was only sleeping with one of them, thank you very much.

“I shouldn’t have let you leave,” Diana whispered and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I know why you did, or why you thought you had to, but I should have insisted you stay.”

Lena didn’t comment, merely wrapping her arms tighter around Diana.

“How long will it take you to depart?”

Lena pulled back and looked sceptically at Diana. “I am not riding one of those,” she moved her head over Diana’s shoulder and then back to her lover. The riderless Pegasi was clearly for Lena, with the intention of returning her to Themyscira if she agreed. She was glad Diana had come, because while she was proficient on horseback, that was while on land…. Not in the air….

“I don’t think so.”

Diana laughed. “They would not drop you. They are loyal and fierce mounts and friends.”

“First Mera and now you,” Lena shook her head. “What is it with the women in my life trying to get my to ride animals that should not be ridden?”

Diana’s head titled slightly and she lifted a brow. “Mera? Oh, yes. What did she try to get you to ride?”

“Sea-horse,” Lena muttered, shuddering slightly. It made sense for the Atlantean’s to have mounts to ride into battle, travelling in more than pairs through the ocean at such speeds made movement almost impossible. Of course they needed transport.

“At least it wasn’t a shark,” Diana helpfully pointed out and Lena shuddered again.

“No, thanks.”

She gave her timing some thought. “Give me until this afternoon?”

Diana gave a sharp nod. “That will give me time to visit Gotham.”

“If you take your sisters to my beach house, then can rest there. There should be enough grass in the paddocks for the Pegasi and they can help themselves to anything there.”

“Thank you,” Diana leant down to kiss her again, and pulled back with a very satisfied smile.

“I’ll leave you to it,” she was unabashedly happy as she ducked in for another kiss, seemingly unable to leave without one.

She called out to her sisters as she approached the unmounted Pegasi, checked its tack, and then swung herself into the saddle. ‘ _Come, Sisters. Lena will return to Themyscira with us this afternoon, though she has business to attend to first. She has allowed us the use of her property to rest. There is food and water for the Pegasi_.’

She smiled once more at Lena. “I will see you soon, Asteraki.”

Clucking to her mount she nudged its flank with her heel and soon they were cantering across the park, and Lena was thankful most people were still watching at the tree line and giving them some privacy.

“Your Highness,” Aella bowed her head to Lena and clasped her fist to her chest before urging her mount after Diana.

With a jingle of tack and a swoop of wings the Amazon’s departed, leaving Lena standing in the middle of the park alone.

“Well,” said Charli as she came up behind Lena, having given her some privacy earlier. “That’s gonna be fun.”

Lena’s phone had already started to vibrate, and she grimaced, glancing around at everyone who was unabashedly staring at her, more with their phones out than not.

“Right.”

Charli kept her gun present as they walked across the path and to the treeline. Whispers followed them and she could make out peoples confusion and disbelief, but none dared approach her while Charli was there, looking very fierce.

Kara was waiting next to a tree with her palm on the bark, probably to keep her upright.

“Wonder Woman?” She squeaked as Lena got closer. Kara looked pale, clammy, like her entire knowledge of the world had shifted.

Lena gave her a sheepish smile and ducked her head, “She’s amazing, Supergirl.”

Kara nodded quickly, looking like one of those Supergirl bobbleheads that could be found in gift stores all over National City.

“Yup, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Lena said, painfully aware of the cameras on them all, “I need to go and warn my PR team.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

Kara kept nodding quickly, looking like a screw had come loose somewhere, but Lena didn’t have time to give her further thought.

Under Charli’s eye she crossed the street and entered the building, well aware of the staring of her employees. It wasn’t everyday your boss came out by kissing one of the Big Three. It was impressive.

Her phone was still ringing and she opened it, wanting to see who it was and then winced.

‘Sam Arias’ was calling.

Experience had told Lena that it would be best to face Sam head on when she rang, rather than waiting until later when Sam had time to build up pressure.

She tapped the green icon as Charli guided them onto the elevator and up to the top floor. Two of her scientist were onboard and they nodded in greeting, but were mostly lost in their own world.

Wary of the response, she didn’t greet Sam, and instead was silent. She didn’t have to wait long.

‘ _LENA KIERAN LUTHOR!_ ’

Lena pulled back from the phone with a grimace, and shrugged apologetically at her employees.

‘ _You never said you were_ fucking _Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman, Lena!_ ’

She didn’t need her phone on speaker for everyone in the elevator to hear Sam’s words, and she momentarily irked that the cheesy music wasn’t a bit louder, if just to spare her the embarrassment of having Nick, Claire and Charli hearing Sam berate her.

“Good morning, Samantha.”

‘ _Don’t you ‘good morning, Samantha’ me! Wonder Woman!_ ’

“I’m glad to see news travels so quickly,” Lena said dryly, and then added, “Shouldn’t you be working?”

‘ _Fuck you_!’

“I think my lover might have a problem with that,” she said with a little laugh, feeling light and golden. She loved Diana and Diana loved her, what did she care for anyone else? Anyone who loved and supported her would be happy for her, everyone else didn’t matter.

The elevator dinged and Nick and Claire hastily bade their exit, probably not wanting to hear their boss discussing her sex life.

A few employees were at the next stop, but they saw their boss, and obviously knew the news for they stepped back and gestured for Lena to carry on.

When she was in a hurry, Lena would bypass all the other floors, but she was content to take the long way up and talk to Sam before her PR team and board descended on her.

‘ _I can’t believe it! How did this happen?! You have to tell me everything_!’

“Sam, calm down,” Lena chuckled and was smiling as she exited the elevator. Jess’ replacement, a Hydrtherian called, well, she went by the human name of Avis and looked like a bird/lizard hybrid, was waiting for her.

“Miss Luthor,” and the alien usually couldn’t sound frazzled, with her words always precise and slow and clear as she spoke with a beak, but she was sounding frazzled now. “The board.”

“Thank you, Avis,” Lena said and smiled apologetically at her secretary. Charli moved off down the hall to the rec room and collapsed on to a couch.

“I’ll speak with my PR team at,” she glanced at her watch, “ in fifteen minutes, and then I’ll be available for the board at one thirty.”

It gave her some time to prepare and organise her departure this afternoon. She was glad she didn’t have any house plants or pets, otherwise she’d have to make arrangements for them. Her housekeeper would be instructed to delay her visits until Lena got back, and she could take temporary leave from LCorp. She doubted her people would complain too much, if anything she was owed months in vacation time-which she usually used to pay her employees their bonus’- and with todays scandal, she was sure they’d like her out of the public eye. Fortunately, she had her eye on a perfect vacation spot.

The meeting with her PR team had started off in absolute silence, most of them were in shock, whether it was because she’d just outed herself as the most powerful gay in the world, or because she’d made out with Wonder Woman in the park. It was amusing to see them so dumbfounded. It was even more amusing to see her board stunned to silence. Her stock had soared as news of the story broke, the most amusing headline had been, ‘ _Does the L in LCorp stand for Lesbian? Lena Luthor caught with Wonder Woman_!’ Lena had sent Diana a picture with a laugh.

Her phones had been ringing like crazy, more so than they ever had, and Lena felt a little guilty for her and for LCorp’s secretaries. In the end she’d sent her non-essential employees’ home, paid, and doubled down on security until it all blew over. While she didn’t regret it, would never regret it, she did wish people would leave her alone.

Her private phone had been buzzing too. Ruby had screamed at her in text and Lena had to tell the girl to focus on schoolwork, only for Ruby to tell her she was on a break and that Lena had to get Wonder Woman to come and visit her.

Nia had sent her a congratulations with a rainbow flag. Brainy had sent her a tricky mathematical equation to ‘distract her’ with, which she solved in ten minutes. Kara already knew and was silent on the matter. Alex didn’t comment, or at least not then, and neither did James, but she hadn’t expected them to.

To keep herself entertained as she organised LCorp for her leave, she kept an eye out on twitter. It was wild. Rainbows and hearts were being thrown in her direction. LCorp updated its twitter profile to a rainbow flag in her honour, and support was pouring in from all over the globe. It was nice to see so much love.

#LenaLuthor was trending, as was #L(ove)Corp, which made her laugh, imaging the look on her brothers face. #WonderLuthor was trending as well as #WonderWoman, and #LGBT was gaining traction.

With the love came hate, of course, but Lena laughed at it. She hadn’t done anything to deserve the hate and vitriol she’d faced in the past, and she certainly wasn’t about to concede to them now, not over something that made her so happy.

She felt invincible with her happiness, she felt like she could take on the world and win, because there was nothing on earth that could take this from her. Lena chose love over hate, she always had, but now she had it returned, and she was unbreakable.

Time passed by quickly, and soon she was driving out to her beach house, doubling back to make sure she wasn’t being followed, and when she hit the highway out of town, she sent out her nanobots to track the vehicles behind her, taking various turns and sometimes doubling back just to ensure she wasn’t being followed. She was, and she wasn’t happy about it.

Feeling slightly petty she sent her nanobots into their tires and watched her HUD as they twisted the cap on the air and pressed into the valve, releasing the inflation. She drove around the block slowly and then she purposely drove past the paparazzi once they were on the side of the road with a flat tire. That would teach them for being a stalker.

The drive to her beach house was punctuated by cheesy pop songs in between the news, and Lena was all anyone was talking about, her and Wonder Woman. It was nice to be talked about because of something that made her so happy.

People were clamouring up and down the country to get a hold of her, and there was a group of LGBT+ and their allies camping outside of her building. LCorp had issued a statement and Lena had told the people she needed to, that she was going away and wouldn’t be reachable. True, she could pop out of the barrier to check her messages but… she didn’t really want to.

Pulling off the highway she drove slowly down the gravel track to her property, and when she rounded the bend in the tree line she had to pause. There was a group of Pegasi in her front paddock.

She couldn’t stop her disbelieving smile. What was one supposed to do when faced with the magical? She could only smile in wonder at the magnificent animals chowing down on her grass.

A group of Amazon’s appeared at the door to the house, likely to check who had approached, before all but one returned to the house.

Lena parked her car and exited, moving to the passenger seat to grab her belongings. She’d only packed some clothing, just in case, as well as her toiletries. She wasn’t sure what to expect of where she was going, and she was both excited and nervous.

“Your Highness,” the Captain of the Queen’s Guard clasped her hand to her chest as Lena approached, though her eyes were wary on the car.

“Please, Aella, call me Lena.”

“Princess Lena,” the Amazon agreed, and Lena winced. Maybe she should explain that most people didn’t know she was royalty.

“Not many people know I’m Atlantean, let alone that I am royalty,” she explained as she approached the door.

The Amazon titled her head, tiara glinting in the sunlight.

“I see, I apologise, your Highness. When you are with others I will address you as Lena.”

Lena ducked her head to her shoulder figuring that was going to be the best compromise she would get.

“Has Diana come back yet?”

“No.”

Lena wondered what the Amazon’s had made of her electronics and modern amenities, and then wondered what it was like on Themyscira. She didn’t want to offend anyone, so she decided not to ask. She’d learn soon enough, and it wasn’t as though she hadn’t lived rough. Part of her survival training had included being left in the wilderness with only a knife for company, and a radio. She’d been told to use the radio if she was dying, with the expectation that she would fail in the test if she a) was dying, or b) had to use it before her month was up. She’d dropped nearly ten kilos in weight, but she’d survived, and she liked to think that her parents were proud of her. It had been an excellent exercise in her fortitude, determination, intelligence, and adaptability. So, she knew what it was like to be cold, hungry, wet, and miserable, as well as having to do her business in the woods. She was confident Themyscira would be a vast improvement.

Lena got changed and spent the rest of the afternoon out watching the ocean. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to get to know Diana’s people, she did, they were just very intense and Lena wasn’t sure where to begin. It would be better when Diana returned, she’d be able to give Lena a few talking points. Lena wasn’t very good with meeting people, not unless it was business related, socially she was very awkward. Hence her having to practice with boardgames before her first game night.

It was an easy way to pass the time, lying back on the grass and listening to the waves rhythmically pound into the cliffside. She was far enough back that she wasn’t at risk of getting wet and just let the sound lull her into a peaceful stage between asleep and awake.

She knew she had company when a shadow fell over her face and she blearily opened an eye, squinting in the sunlight, to see her lover descending from the sky. She had a few pizza boxes balanced on one hand, with the other holding them together.

“Hey,” Lena remained where she was but lifted a hand in greeting.

“Hello, my love. We’ve caused quite the stir.”

Lena grunted in acknowledgement and blinked back against the sunlight, turning her head to better follow Diana as she landed.

“At least now I wont be accused of trying to sleep with your co-workers.”

Diana held a hand out to her and Lena took it to rise to her feet.

“I wouldn’t be so certain. While I was with him, Bruce had to fend of several queries of how he felt having his lover kiss another woman.”

Lena grimaced. While she realised she and Bruce could have a fantastic working relationship and even friendship, she had no desire to see the man in anything less than his Batsuit or an Armani suit.

“He denied it, of course,” Diana linked their fingers and Lena glanced down at their hand with a smile. “And he is happy for us. And he did discuss what could come of my ‘outing’ myself and wants to speak with you when we get back, whenever that is.”

“I’ve asked my PR team to look into it as well,” Lena offered. “I also took the liberty of assigning some of my staff to you; legal, PR, that sort of thing, I hope you don’t mind.”

Diana paused and turned to look at her, still keeping their hands connected.

Lena quickly explained that her PR and legal team would protect Diana from any legal and political fallout from her outing- her vigilantism, illegal entrance to countries, her estate and identification and any other issue that may arise.*

It took Diana a moment to register and then she gave a thankful nod. While she could probably take care of her affairs just fine, Lena wanted her to be protected in case she couldn’t.

She raised their joint hands to her lips and they carried on.

In the house the Amazon’s had taken advantage of her bathrooms, but had avoided things like the television and stove, though by the looks of things had raided the refrigerator.

“ _Sisters, I brought pizza.”_ Diana called and it was as though they had been summoned by horn or bell, from all corners of the house Amazon’s appeared. They appeared to be sceptical of the modern version of pizza, but were willing to try it, and soon the boxes were devoured.

Lena kept to the side with her own slice of pizza, content to just watch the women interact. She wasn’t fluent with ancient Greek, not just yet- she was learning for Diana, she knew the value of speaking to someone in your own tongue- but she was able to pick up on most of what was being said. Mostly it was good natured ribbing, though there was some caution around Diana, mostly respect, whether for her godly status or her position as their Princess, Lena wasn’t sure.

The Amazon’s were excellent houseguests, and by the time they were ready to depart they’d disposed of the trash and had tidied up after themselves.

Lena was absolutely sceptical about riding a Pegasi, but Diana was insistent.

“He will not drop you,” she promised as she stroked the neck of one of the beautiful and proud creatures.

“Zephyrus is strong and steadfast. Besides,” she nudged Lena with her hip and ducked her head, mindful of the Amazon’s who were preparing to leave around them.

“I’ll be with you, and I wont allow you to fall.”

Lena grimaced, but knew it was the ideal option for them all. The Amazon’s couldn’t get back to Themyscira without Lena- and part of her wondered what would have happened if they couldn’t find her( though if she learnt of Amazon’s outside of Themyscira she would have gone to find them) or if she didn’t want to go back with them. Would they have waited until she said yes? Until she directed them home, or until Diana came back and could take them home?

Diana could take Lena on ahead and then come back for her sisters, but Lena was loath to fly, even in her lovers arms, (though she would prefer it over flying-horseback) and she didn’t want to look like a coward among these powerful and capable women. Lena could swim there, but she’d get there faster than the Amazons, which would leave her alone while Diana returned for them, and once she was on Themyscira, Diana had made it clear that she had so much to show her, and didn’t want to pause for anything. So, really, if Lena was to go to Themyscira, and have the Amazon’s go home, then she had to ride.

“I haven’t been on a horse in _years_ ,” she empathised, mutinously staring up at Zephyrus’ back. It was a _fair_ bit higher than her head. Okay, so it wasn’t actually that much taller than she was but…. It was close. The horses she had grown up on had been ponies until she was about fifteen, her growth spurt never quite kicking in, and then she’d only ridden small horses, only just squeezing into the ‘horse’ qualification. These animals were absolutely horse height, and then some. They were also quite a bit larger than any animal she’d grown up on, though she suspected that was due to magic. They shouldn’t technically exist, let alone be able to fly, but magic couldn’t be measured the way science could.

“I’ll be sure to ease your aching limbs once we get there,” Diana promised with full sincerity, though her eyes were dancing. And Lena gave her a _look_ , only to have Diana’s veiled amusement lift into a gentle smile.

“They are mounted like normal horses, only you have to get behind the juncture of the wing,” Diana directed her closer to the magnificent animals side. He obediently lifted his wing out and Diana lead Lena in next to his flank. The two were pressed close in next to each other, partially hidden by Zephyrus’ wing and Diana took the moment to wrap both arms around her.

“Hi,” she murmured into Lena’s hair, lowering her head and pressing a kiss to the skin there. Lena relaxed into the embrace. They hadn’t truly had a moment alone in months, and though they were surrounded by a dozen Amazon’s, it was nice to sneak a moment together, even if they weren’t truly alone.

“I missed you,” Lena pressed back into Diana, ignoring the hard edges of her lovers armour and clutched at the arms around her.

Diana gave a little hum, and the two were quiet a long while, content to bask in each other’s presence. Eventually the movement of the other women roused them, and Diana went back to her instruction, though kept her arms around Lena, resting her chin on Lena’s head. In Lena’s sneakers and Diana’s boots, their height difference was more obvious.

Apart from the whole flying thing, riding a Pegasi was fairly similar to riding a horse, Lena found, though she doubted she’d ever get used to it even if she ignored the height and speed, and the odd fall and lift that came with a winged mount.

She would have swum there faster, but she couldn’t deny, once she got over the complete lack of control she had, that it was very peaceful (as long as she didn’t look down). The Amazon’s communicated in their own form of sign language, left over from their days on the battlefield, and it was easy to see how the skill translated into flight. It was very loud so high up and at the speed they were going, sign language made it easier. They didn’t even really need to steer their mounts, they just pointed them and the Pegasi did the rest.

Diana kept up with them easily, occasionally doing loops in the sky or flying backwards so she could waggle her fingers in Lena’s direction. It was dusk when they hit the East Coast, and they landed for a moment to rest the mounts and to go to the bathroom, before they continued onwards.

Pegasi were bred for extreme combat, and could fly for a day and a night until they needed to rest, though as they were sprinting the Amazon’s elected to rest them before they flew across the ocean. If they were flying slower, then it wouldn’t be a problem. They could glide around the world easily without resting, but they were aiming for speed, so rested for an hour before flying again.

The civilians had been in awe of the Amazon’s and especially the Pegasi, with photos being taken, and a few interested parties coming closer, but something about a dozen women, armed to the teeth, kept most at bay. Lena used her nano tech to build a fence around the Pegasi as they grazed on the grass near the beach. She was thankful that the city had yet to mow their patch, otherwise finding feed for them might have required a trip to an animal feed store. Not that it would matter, Lena had money enough, but she didn’t want to interact with the people any more than she had to. Now that she was leaving ‘Man’s World’ she didn’t really want to speak to them.

And when the afternoon light faded into darkness the Amazon’s lit their torches again, and they flew onward in a triangle formation. Lena had asked Diana about it, trusting the woman would be able to hear her question, and Diana flew in to land on Zephyrus, who started at the weight, but remained steady and they flew on.

The science behind the Pegasi, and Lena had laughed at the thought, was a magical ‘kickback’ against the air behind them. Magic allowed them to fly, to exist, and while they could fly freely at their low speeds, relying on their own strength and the wind flows to fly, but when they were at full speed, at the fastest they could go, then magic boosted them. Lena thought it had something to do with forcing the air around them behind them, and forcing them forward off of that air, sort of like a spring board. It made flying in a close formation difficult, because when they were all trying to spring off the same air, they didn’t get very far. Or at least that was what Lena had gathered of it, magic and science wasn’t meant to mix.

They made good time, and by good time, they were soaring over the Mediterranean in a matter of _hours_. They were flying towards the sunrise and it was almost a race to see who would get to Themyscira first, the riders or the sunlight.

The riders got there first, with Diana holding out her palm with the necklace still around her neck. The hologram was directing her beneath them, and so the group descended. The horses could probably navigate their way home by instinct alone, though would need some guidance to get to the Mediterranean first.

As they descended through the bubble, Themyscira was spread out before them, and Lena clutched tighter at Zephyrus’ mane and grit her teeth.

It was hard to see by starlight, though dawn was rapidly approaching, and Lena was caught up in the romance of seeing the Paradise Island for the first time with a sunrise.

Lena’s eyesight allowed her to see the valleys and peaks of the land, the waves glinting along the beach with ribbons of silver catching the starlight. There was a bunch of torchlights up the coast and Lena could make out vague shapes of buildings and directed the group in that direction.

Her night-eyesight was superior to the Amazon’s and they followed her direction easily. The wing fall of the Pegasi was slower than usual, but perked up as they got closer to home; to their stables and to food.

As they flew the torches at their destination lit up further, allowing Aella to guide them to the stables, slightly to the side of the township. Lena ached to explore it further, but she really would like to rest her body first. She hadn’t lied when she’d said it had been years since she’d been in a saddle, and she was going to take Diana up on her offer to help ease her muscles later.

Landing was…. Not Lena’s favourite part of riding a flying horse, she was absolutely certain of it. After nearly ten hours in the saddle she had almost gotten used to the flying part, but… the landing was not something she would ever get used to.

There were more Amazon’s waiting for them, and they were greeted with smiles and promises to share what the Queen’s Guard had seen and learnt, but Diana spirited Lena away quickly. She did want to take care of Zephyrus, as she had been taught to take care of her mount, but he was led away by another Amazon, and Lena was too sore to complain too loudly. Diana slung her bag over her shoulder, took Lena’s hand, and proceeded to drag her from the stables.

Lena was offered a flaming torch as they departed, and she took it for curiosity sake. She could see fairly well in the dark, but she was more used to seeing in the day, so would appreciate the light. Her Nano bots had come online the moment she was within the barrier, and she saw them conversing with the ones she’d brought with her, trading information. She’d keep them on hand for now, maybe take some photos so she could share some of Themyscira and Diana’s home with Sam and Ruby.

“These are the Pegasi stables,” Diana explained as they passed by pale shadows in the fields, who watched them with curious and intelligent eyes.

“Our other stables are elsewhere. I will show you later,” Diana promised and spun around to look at her, and her eyes were so soft and gentle in the starlight and light from the torch, like spun gold.

“Where are we going?” Lena asked as she stepped over a tuft of grass set into the cobblestones beneath her feet. The earthworks spread out like a spiders web, leading to the town and Lena saw various buildings and wondered as to their purpose and who the people were living in them. A few sparks of fire were emerging from chimneys which said that a few Amazon’s were awake, but it was mostly quiet and still.

The air here was…. Hard to define. It was old, very old, Lena could almost feel it, taste it in the playful breeze that came down the street, bringing with it the scent of baking bread.

She had rarely felt a place so old and full of life. Old European cities came close, though their age was in pockets, with new soul growing up around it. Themyscira was old, but it wasn’t tired. It was vibrant and _alive_.

“The castle. I want you to watch the sunrise from the tower,” Diana had increased their pace, and her speech, seemingly so excited to be home, to show it to Diana, that Lena was having to stretch her legs to keep up. She didn’t mind though, it was nice after sitting for so long. Her accent had also slipped, it was something Lena had noticed earlier but hadn’t commented on. Diana’s accent was far more pronounced, it was actually kinda cute and Lena was a little charmed by it.

The buildings had ivy climbing them, and flowers out front, and Lena could hear faint running water in the distance- it sounded like a river. Maybe the town had one running through it?

They had to climb what felt like a thousand stairs to the palace gates, and as they got closer patrolling Amazon’s could bee seen against the night sky, their silhouettes punctuated with torches.

The great portcullis was silent as they passed under it, and Lena got the feeling it didn’t get lowered very often, and there were more guards here who nodded to them both as they passed.

Diana was now a regular among her sisters, which was wonderful to see, and they clearly knew of Lena, for there were smiles when she was seen holding their Princess’ hand.

From what little Lena could see of the castle, it was built from pale marble in an old Mediterranean style with rounded towers, walls surrounding the grounds with carved arcs and domed ceilings. It was an odd mixture of square and circular buildings, but it was beautiful in the darkness.

To Lena’s untrained eye she could see a small stable, the barracks, storage granaries, a small blacksmith and associated buildings, and lots of gardens and orchards. She was sure there would be libraries, armouries, guestrooms, barracks, kitchens, laundry rooms, wash rooms, everything needed to run a castle inside the main building.

There were torches in backets inside the castle, with women on guard at various positions. The few halls that Lena caught a glimpse down, had vases and statues, tapestries, and paintings. Much of the marble pillars and ceilings were carved, various beasts of earth and birds of air, as well as fantasy (or not) creatures and Gods. Lena would love to see more, but at the moment they were nearly jogging.

Lena’s belongings were dropped inside a room, the door was literally opened, and Diana tossed her bag in, and then was pulling her through the halls again. It was warmer than she had thought the castle would be, but she supposed they were in the Mediterranean, so it wasn’t that cold.

They were greeted by the patrolling guards, and by other staff who appeared to part of the daily running of the castle, though they didn’t stop to chat.

“We are almost there,” Diana promised as they opened another heavily set wooden door and they emerged out into the night again.

A marble bridge connected the palace to another subsection, which just looked to be a singular domed building and Lena could see faint tendrils of dawn creeping across the sky in the distance. Carved Greek warriors held a wooden roof over the bridge, with more carvings in the wood in the shape of various beasts. The sound of water was prominent here and Lena tried to find it but couldn’t.

“A little further,” Diana promised, and Lena was content to let herself be dragged into the sub-building. Another great wooden door with metal backets was opened, the hinges a little rusty. Inside it became obvious that this subsection of the palace was some sort of astronomy building, for though some of the technology was ancient, Lena could recognise star charts and patterns and telescopes.

“I used to spend hours here as a girl,” Diana said as she led them to the stairs. Lena had a feeling she’d be climbing lots of stairs during her stay, but that was okay. Her legs could use the exercise.

“I loved to track the stars. My mother would teach me about them, and we spent _hours_ here.”

The spiral staircase to the top of the dome had great tapestries on its walls, with colourful depictions of what looked to be Andromeda, and Lena gently touched the fabric as they passed. It was so beautifully woven Lena almost thought the woman herself would break from her chains and step from the canvas to speak to them.

The top of the dome had a large telescope, ancient maps, and what looked to be a balcony through the glass doors.

Once on the balcony Diana turned to Lena. What felt like the entire island was spread out before them, Lena could see torches as people moved between buildings and fires were started in hearths. The glow of the sunrise was eminent, and Lena had a feeling it was going to be one of the most memorable ones of her life and asked her nanobots to turn into a camera drone. Her own one was small, the size of her hand, and had the best camera and recording equipment on the market.

“Until you brought me home, I hadn’t set foot here in over one-hundred years.”

Lena set the torch down on a nearby bracket and ordered her nanobots to extinguish it. She could see Diana’s face well enough in the dawn light and knew it would only get brighter.

Diana’s arms came around her and Lena linked her arms at Diana’s back, glancing up into her lover’s face.

“When you brought me back I-I felt so much. I was…overflowing with joy and, and hope, and love,” she lowered her head to place her lips to Lena’s temple and Lena felt as though the dawn had already arisen and bathed her in its warmth.

“I am millennia old, and Themyscira will always be my home but… lately that has been somewhere else, _someone_ else.”

Diana was glowing in the sunlight, a golden aura around her and shining from within her. Her dark hair was ribboned with strands of light from the dawn, and her armour had taken on a divine radiance. She looked like a God, as well as feeling like one. Her presence was cast around her, powerful and encompassing.

“Thank you for bring me home,” she whispered in the scant air between them, golden gaze ducked down to catch Lena’s. Lena felt shy and nervous as she held Diana’s eyes, as she usually did when faced with so much love and awe directed at her. She often felt like she didn’t deserve it, like she wasn’t worthy, but Diana had made it clear on how she felt about Lena finding herself unworthy, and typically would go out of her way with compliments and praise, so that Lena would blush. She had gotten used to accepting the love and awe that Diana gifted her with, least she encourage the elder woman to increase her displays of admiration.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love Diana’s love for it, it was pure and sweet and so soft and caring and she melted in her eyes but also felt as though she could do anything, it was that she usually felt like she didn’t deserve it, she wasn’t worthy. Diana disagreed.

“I love you,” Lena said and pressed a gentle, gentle kiss to Diana’s lips. Wonder Woman smiled reflexively and ducked in for another chaste kiss.

“I love you.”

She pulled back and guided Lena to spin around, to lean against the balcony and look out over the island.

Lena let out a contended sigh and pressed back into Diana’s embrace, feeling warm and loved and stupidly, giddily happy.

“I love you,” Diana murmured into her ear, resting her cheek against Lena’s head. Lena took one of her hands and pressed and lingering kiss to her wrist, dragging the tips of her fingers down Diana’s palm and delighting in the shiver it evoked.

“I can’t say for certain what the future holds for us, but I know that I love you, and that…when I am with you, I am home,” Diana tightened her hold and let out a deep, contented sigh.

The horizon was breaking into colour; gold and amber and purple and red, intertwined in a joyous dance, as though all the emotion in Lena’s chest had been given life and cast across the sky.

It was truly one of the most magnificent sunrises she’d ever seen, and it would forever hold a place in her heart. Her nanotech was silent and almost invisible to the eye and ear, and the drone circled them both as they watched the sun rise over Themyscira.

The drone footage would catch the castle beyond them, the city laid out at their feet, down past the lush forests and waterfalls and across the rolling green fields to the beach. At their back would be a magnificent domed marble building with two statues joining their palms above the door, and Wonder Woman’s red cloak caught playfully on the breeze. Lena was tucked in her arms, both women content and at peace as they gazed across Paradise Island, almost as though it were their own.

Ever so slowly Themyscira came to life, first the forests and trees turned from dark green to lush and vibrant, and the silver veins of the rivers and waterfalls turned to cerulean. The marble buildings were old but vibrant, blending with the rock upon which the castle sat, and livestock roamed the fields under watchful eyes. A herd of Pegasi playfully soared the skies and guards changed watch on the walls.

Later, much later, she’d send her nanotech out the boundary and receive news from the outside and send out the video of her first sunrise with Diana on Themyscira-with permission. She’d tag Wonder Woman in the footage with a single heart <3\. She would later find out that Diana replied on her public hero account which would send their followers, shippers, and the general public into a frenzy- which Lena felt slightly guilty about leaving her PR team to deal with, but she paid them well and she had months’ worth of vacation owing.

Diana had replied simply. ‘Aint no place like home <3’

*Side note: I briefly, _very_ briefly, considered a foray into the legalities of Superheroes and immigration/identity fraud, falsification of documents, inheritance/death tax, etc until I realised that that would be such a rabbit hole that I don’t have the time, or intelligence to devote time to. Still. Makes ya wonder. For the purpose of this fic we are going to assume that all of the above issues and some I haven’t thought of (because I’m not a lawyer) are magically washed away by the fact that Diana is a hero (public opinion), a Princess (diplomatic immunity?), and citizen of another country- with a very powerful set of friends. No one is willing to pick a fight with SM, BM and LL.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. And, also, how much have I written for these two in, like, two weeks? Shows how much I love them! Catch you on the next one! <3


End file.
